A Tendency to Hurt
by Kurai HiRyu
Summary: Things with Marik and Ryou's families have taken a turn for the worst. Yugi, Jonouchi and Yami want to help. YAOI! YYB RM YJ


Hello! Just to make it clear, this is YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't like Yaoi, I don't know what the hell you're still doing here. Any flames I find regarding Yaoiness will not be deleted, but pointed out and made fun of. The couples here are, Ryou/ Marik, Bakura/Yami and Yugi/ Jonouchi. You no likey? Then Marik has a few words for ya.  
  
Marik: If you don't like the couples, then get the hell out!!!!!!!!! *takes out flamethrower.* And Bakura has the disclaimer. Bakura: No. Yes Bakura: No. Yes *holds up Pocky* Bakura: She doesn't own anything in this story. Gimme Pocky....  
  
A Tendency to Hurt  
  
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have lived together for a long time after escaping the Shadow Realm, but things have changed. Bakura beats him even more than normal and Ryou has been more depressed, even without the beatings. The Ishtar Household fairs just as well. Marik hates his Yami for getting him in so much trouble and trying to hurt Rishid, Mariku hates Isis' guts and Isis has grounded both of them and gave Mariku a good, hard whack in the butt. Can Yami, his hikari and Joey bring them all together? Well they're gonna try! It wouldn't be much of a fic if they didn't, would it?  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
Things have changed so much since Battle City and the fight with Noa. The city remains the same, but those directly involved have changed a lot. Take Yami, Yugi and Joey for example. Yami has gotten his own body and now works in the Turtle Game Shop while Yugi is at school. Jonouchi and Yugi have been seeing one another for little over a year and are thinking of more than just a "going out" status. Honda has finally won the fight over Shizuku with Otogi, who has decided to head to America to open a gaming shop in New York. All of us went to see him off and Honda even clapped him on the back as a sort of truce.  
  
Things aren't as well with Marik, although Isis has loads of fun putting his Yami in time out and using "the Paddle" on him when he disobeys her rules and commands. Marik has lost his pervious perversion (temporarily I think. He never lasts long without going to the strip club and grabbing the women's asses, and sometimes the men too.) And is always fighting with his Yami. Isis punishes Mariku and then takes Marik out for some quality time. She claims he's been through enough already and that she is only doing him a favor, but you can tell she is worried about the family breaking apart. Rishid is doing well, but always worries about Marik and Mariku's relationship.  
  
Then there is my home. Father is never home, and Bakura is always getting drunk, and then beating me. I think he is saddened by the fact that no one even thought to save him. He didn't need any saving, but the Pharaoh didn't think of him once. Only me. But I thought about Bakura. I was worried about where he was when I was in the Shadow Realm. I have always thought of him as an older brother, because my sister, Amane is never home. She's in America now, in Harvard. She does send me cards and presents on my birthday and Solstice, which is more then I can say for my father. But this has all slowly affected me and my friends can tell. I can see the worry in their eyes as I grow paler and thinner. Even my grades, once perfect, have started to slip. The teachers think that since I have been pushed ahead so many years, and are now two years ahead of what I should be, and being in the honor rolls, the pressure has finally gotten to me. But that's not true. I'm worried for Bakura, and for Marik and his family. I'm worried that I might never have a true family ever again.  
  
Well there we have it folks! Sorry it's so short, but it's only the Prologue! The next part will be longer, I promise! Oh, and before I forget..*runs off and come back with a huge chocolate cake* HAPPY BIRHTDAY MARIK!!!!!!! That's right! It's the 23rd of December and Marik is now sixteen!! *hugs cute Bishonen* Marik: *blushes* Thanks guys..is that cake chocolate..? ..no..no it's not!!! Oh no..*ducks* Marik: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Bakura: hm..* getting ideas* NO! Bad Bakura! No lemony until later that that lemony is Ryou's job! Bakura: aww...*sniff* Well...You can have lemony with Yami. Just cause you're cute! Bakura:*blushes* I am? Wait..I can have lemony...*dives on Yami* 


End file.
